


Primadonna

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Powerbottom!Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisol sex in a chair for the Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primadonna

**Author's Note:**

> Marina and the Diamonds be praised; have some more dickings and frickings.

Sollux cracked his neck by tilting his head to the left, and then to the right. The rapid crackling noise was followed by a relieved sigh before he jolted in his seat from the flick to his left earset. Both twitched and he glared over his shoulder to see Eridan standing behind him, one hip cocked and a frown on an aristocratic face.

“Sol.”

“What ED. I'm a little buthy.”, he grumbled, returning to his annotations on his most recent coding project with Roxy.

“Sol wwill you fuckin' gimme a little attention here.”

“I thaid I'm buthy you primadonna.”

“Wwhat did you just call me?”

“A primadonna. A diva. A thathy and pretentiouth bitchboy.”

“I should kick your fuckin' skull in f'that.”, snapped Eridan as he forcibly turned the chair around.

Sollux yelped, and grumbled to himself as he leaned to the side to continue working on his coding. Eridan watched him silently and huffed quietly.

“Fuck do I gotta do ta get you ta focus on me, huh?”

“Thurprithe me.”, was the sarcastic reply.

Sollux paused when he heard a chuckle, and turned back to Eridan as the seadweller struck like lightning. Their mouths were sealed together, and Sollux breathed in sharply through his nose as ringed fingers gripped lightly around his throat. His eyes were wide behind his glasses when Eridan's weight settled in his lap; the violetblood was straddling his lap with those too-long legs, his hips settling at the exact worst spot.

Until Eridan moved them softly in a lazy roll, pulling a groan from Sollux. Hands more accustomed to coding gripped firm thighs for dear life as those hips continued moving. The kiss broke apart and Sollux's head tilted back as he panted hoarsely and Eridan's mouth moved to his neck, leaving sharp and cold kisses like arctic rain over warm skin; suckling dark honeyed bruises onto gray after his hand moved away.

Sollux moaned softly from the attention to his neck and throat, shivering when he felt hands slide underneath his shirt only to lightly rake claws down over soft skin. The coder's hips bucked hard, making Eridan sigh against his neck and kiss him again. Sollux's hands moved from thighs to hips, pushing at them gently to make them move just a little faster, just a little harder. Eridan hooked his fingers into the waist of Sollux's jeans, tugging teasingly before releasing and smoothing those splayed and icy digits over Sollux's shaking stomach. The kiss broke, and Sollux's panting grew louder, needy sounds sharpening their pitch when fingertips brushed over the hacker's grubscars; when clawtips traced the edges of the harder skin and made Sollux's back arch off the chair

“F-Fuck Eridan.”, he growled, his teeth grinding together when he heard the self-satisfied chuckling from the violetblood using his lap as his perch.

“Wwhat'sa matter Sol? Bit needy there?”

“Nnnnghmaybe.”, gasped the coder at a particularly hard dip and roll of those damned hips.

And then Eridan pulled away. Sollux blinked bleary eyes, his complaints tripping over each other in his throat until all he managed was an annoyed whine as he reached for Eridan again, licking his lips and feeling one of his tongues be nicked on the ragged fangs housed in his mouth.

“But I thought you wwere busy.”, cooed Eridan, smiling that predatory smile as he looked over his glasses at Sollux. His belt jingled as it came undone, and Sollux's eyes sparked as Eridan's jeans were pushed, little by little, over the hips that had been torturing him the past few minutes. With agonizing slowness, and Sollux's claws puncturing his chair (again), Eridan's pants finally dropped from him to puddle around his ankles, his undergarments followed from how tight the fabric had been clinging to the seadweller's frame.

It always killed Sollux a little, how easily he could be reduced to a needy mess by a prince in skinny jeans.

Bare from the waist down, and unashamed of his own visible arousal, Eridan moved to perch on the desk, legs crossed.

“Still gonna say you're busy then, Sol? Or can ya make some time f'me noww?”, asked Eridan quietly, pulling his dark-framed glasses off and setting them aside. He positioned his hands behind him, letting himself lean back on his hands over the wide expanse of the desk's surface before beckoning Sollux forward. The hacker almost stumbled as Eridan uncrossed his legs.

“Make a little time for me, Captor.”

Sollux could only numbly nod, unable to argue with himself mentally with the shuddering sensation of unsated desire pulsing through him with every double-beat of his heart. He dropped to his knees and Eridan hooked a leg over bony shoulders, grinning down at him.

“Come on noww.”

Sollux swallowed hard, panting softly as he pressed kisses and nips over Eridan's thighs up to his nook. Those doubled tongues traced the seam, and Eridan shifted so he was leaning back on his elbows. The leg over Sollux's shoulder tensed slightly, his heel digging into the coder's back in a demand; a demand Sollux eagerly filled as he buried himself into Eridan. The seadweller shuddered and groaned softly as his head dropped back and his hips moved with the sensation, riding the motions of the coder's tongues and he breathlessly murmured praise and demands for more.

Breathless, Sollux pulled away briefly to pull his own glasses off before returning to the seadweller's pleasure. One hand grabbed tightly to Eridan's hip, the other pressed against the strained front of jeans as Sollux's tongues writhed against and taunted Eridan, dipping sharply into him just to make the violetblood hum a soft syllable of Sollux's name.

The coder felt a hand in his hair, gripping lightly as Eridan's hips moved more firmly with the motions of the bifurcated tongue assaulting his nerves with tiny bursts of electric fire. Sollux groaned against the princely tease, making Eridan shiver and full out moan into the room. A gentle push against his head, and he pulled away, lips stained violet even as he swiped his tongue over them.

“You're a hot mess, Sol.”, purred Eridan, violet irises near swallowed by arousal-blown pupils.

“Y-Your fault.”, gasped Sollux, eyebrows tilting down in the barest hint of a scowl before he tugged his shirt from his torso, using it to wipe the violet from his chin, “You fucking bathtard.”

“A bastard and a harlot and a cad and an absolute bounder to boot, mhm.”, teased Eridan with a wicked smile. He shoved at Sollux's shoulder with a foot, “Back to your chair then, Sollux.”

The coder's face briefly fell until he schooled it into a sneer before he moved to drop back into his chair. Eridan watched him twitch before Sollux tossed aside the shirt he had pulled off, the Gemini symbol on it dotted in a few spots of royal violet.

Eridan slid from the desk, noting as Sollux desperately watched a few drops of royal color slide down over the thighs he had previously been stuck quite happily between. Eridan took a few steps forward, leaning down to smile as his hands rested against the fastenings of Sollux's jeans.

“Gonna make a little time for me from noww on Sol?”, he purred, tugging the button and zipper loose.

Sollux moaned throatily before gasping a “Yeth.”

“Gonna spoil me a bit too, right?”, continued Eridan, with a soft laugh in his throat, pinching lightly at Sollux's hip for him to raise them just a touch and letting the seadweller tug down loose jeans and boxers just enough to free dual honeygold bulges.

“F-FUCK Yeth, yeth I will okay.”

“Hmn, good answer.”, said Eridan, letting Sollux's bulges tangle with his fingers before his hands moved; he pressed the pad of his thumb against the small spot of webbing at the base where both appendages connected, rubbing in soft little circles.

Sollux nearly howled, his back arching and his hips bucking and rolling.

“Stay wwith me Sol.”, growled Eridan, his free hand pressing against Sollux's midsection to hold him down against the chair even as that wicked taunting touch continued, “You gonna pay attention wwhen I say I wwant you noww? Gonna make sure I'm happy as a fucking seahorse in a kelpbed right?”

“Yeth, yeth, okay, whatever you want jutht jesus chrITHT ED PLEATHE.”

“Good boy.”, purred Eridan, his hands retreating, “One final little quiz question...”

Sollux looked at him with blurring eyes, whining as he saw the seadweller move to once more straddle his lap.

"Are you busy noww?”

Sollux blinked before once more those heterochromatic eyes rolled back and he gripped Eridan's hips, moaning hoarsely as the seadweller sank slowly down. Eridan choked softly on a small noise, shivering as the first of Sollux's bulges slipped into him. The psionic trembled at the sudden tight chill as Eridan's hips rolled, pulling another desperate moan of “E-Eridan!” from the dazed coder.

“That's right, keep sayin' my name.”, purred Eridan as his hips lifted, and dropped once more.

Sollux's stomach tensed as he buried his face in Eridan's shoulder and babbled unintelligibly against the seadweller's neck. Once again, his hair was tugged hard, forcing him to look up at Eridan and that sharkish grin of his. A quick, hard kiss and those sharkteeth dragging over his lip just enough to titillate and Eridan pulled away.

Sollux felt him nuzzle just under an earset before he murmured softly, “Let's make sure I got your full fuckin' focus, hm?”

“Wha... o-OH GOD!”

Sollux desperately writhed and moaned as Eridan's free hand slid down, guiding the second bulge with gentle touches to press in next to the first. The seadweller moaned like molasses, tilting his head back and letting his eyelids flutter closed as he slowly, slowly, sank until both of their bodies were pressed together. Eridan rested his forehead against Sollux's, smiling viciously at the chant of his name coming from the hacker who trembled against him.

“Ch-Christ I lovve howw you say my name Sol...”, he crooned, moving carefully at first as he slowly rode the yellowblood's lap, once again pressing their mouths together in a sloppy and needy kiss. Sollux's voice sounded even in their contact, driving Eridan to move just a little faster; to roll those hips just a little sharper.

Sollux broke the kiss apart to pull Eridan's shirt collar crooked, letting him bite hard into the exposed skin. Eridan tilted his head back once again, moaning and gasping like a straight-to-video daydream as Sollux's hips met his motions; as they synchronized like a dance almost, moving with each other as they pushed closer to release.

“Nnnghhhhhah Sol, yes, th-that's it...”, panted Eridan, feeling his body tightening in waves, “Tha-that there yes yesyesye-ah...”

Sollux growled, low and animalistic in his throat as the cold vice around his bulges began to tighten and squeeze. Eridan's voice hissed in his ear again, lascivious and salacious things that stirred his blood and made him roughly buck into the seadweller that rode his motions with those breathy sounds and demands for rougher and more.

Eridan's voice rose in pitch, and Sollux moaned desperately against Eridan's neck.

Eridan's body viced suddenly around him, and Sollux snarled Eridan's name again, slamming his hips up and driving both bulges deep into the violetblood. Eridan choked on air, and they clung together, Eridan rocking his hips against Sollux's as orgasm made them both shudder and pant; Sollux shamelessly letting his voice sound freely as Eridan's mouth fell open, kiss-swollen lips framing a silent “O” beautifully.

They sat for a pregnant moment, breathing in with shaky jumps of their chests. Sollux's shaky arms released Eridan and the coder dropped back against the chair's back, his eyes half open and drowsy.

Eridan chuckled once he could breath properly, lazily kissing the psionic who's lap he still perched in though their bulges had hidden once more behind their sheaths.

“Gonna make time for me more noww?”, purred Eridan.

“If I get thex like thith every time then fuck yeth I will.”, said Sollux sleepily.

“Hm, maybe.”

 


End file.
